


Privacy

by Iost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Foxes, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Neptune Vasilias is a Faunus, Neptune is not in character at all, Not What It Looks Like, Scarlet and Sage go somewhere, Scars, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Showers, Sorry again RWBY fandom, Sun and Neptune can be just friends if you want, Team NDGO, What Was I Thinking?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting battle with team NDGO. Neptune is still mad at Sun, for telling everyone that he is afraid of water. But, something isn't right with Neptune. Water isn't the only thing he's afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone  
> I hate myself

It was after their battle with team NDGO. Scarlet and Sage had left for a while, probably to celebrate winning… in their weird sort of ways.

So, it was just Sun and Neptune.

Neptune didn't talk, the entire time home. Sun thinks it's because, he basically told everyone that Neptune was afraid of the water. No, he doesn't think, he knows.

Sun watches as Neptune stumbles around, almost tripping over a clutter of something of Scarlet's, don't ask either of them what it is. Because they have no idea.

The Faunus closes the door quietly, and watches as his blue haired friend sits defeatedly on his bed, with his head in his hands.

“Neptune…” Sun sighs, he doesn't understand why Neptune is acting this way. Sure, everyone finding out a secret of yours sucks, but what is so scary about water?

“Neptune… please, talk to me. I don't get what the big de-” the other boy cuts him off, by standing up abruptly, and muttering, “I'm gonna go take a shower.”

Neptune storms past him, and slams the bathroom door closed. He hears the shower getting turned on. Sun frowns.

He hates when Neptune gets mad at him. It makes him feel terrible, because he knows he's the one that made Neptune mad at him.

He wishes he never said anything about the water. Neptune would've still been sitting on the bed, not in a complete different room.

The Faunus stands up, and walks to the bathroom door, he leans his forehead against it. It was quiet, too quiet. Neptune never took quiet showers, you could always hear him slip and fall on the floor, or something.

Sun furrows his eyebrows, he hears something, something… strange. He's never heard Neptune do it before.

A sob. Was Neptune crying? That doesn't seem right.

Sun jiggles the door handle, surprised, but thankful that it wasn't locked. He opens the door, hoping Neptune is actually in the shower.

The Faunus squeezed his eyes shut, when a bunch of steam hit his face. The water was hot. Neptune never took showers with hot water, he said it ‘hurt his skin’.

The sobs were now short gasping sounds. Sun frowns again, and quietly sneaks over to the shower, he moves the curtain a little.

Neptune is sitting in the tub, scorching hot water dripping onto his back turning in red and pink. But, that's not the only thing Sun notices.

He notices the fact, that Neptune has scars scattered everywhere on his back, and arms. But, he also noticed the ears and the tail.

His best friend is a freaking Faunus. No way.

He had a cool tail and ears though. The bottom starting off the color of his hair, then slowly turning into black.

‘Woah, wait? No, stop thinking like that. Your best friend is a Faunus! Your best friend has more scars, than Yang has puns! Your best friends blood is running down the shower drain!’ Sun scolds himself. ‘Wait… Neptune's bleeding!’

Sun is about to speak, not caring if Neptune loses his shit and freaks out, (he’s actually quite surprised he hasn't noticed him yet) but the blue haired boy talks before he can.

“There's a thing called privacy, ya know?” He rasps out, Sun winces at the cracking he hears.

“Heh, um, yeah?”

“Yet, you're standing here watching me take a shower?” Neptune moves to look at Sun better, making him blush when he sees blue pubic hair.

He didn't actually think blue was Neptune's natural hair color, I mean c’mon, it's freaking blue!

Sun shakes his head slightly, and focuses on the blood going down the drain.

“You're bleeding.” He says bluntly.

“You're standing here watching me take a shower.” Neptune snarks.

“What happened?” Sun asks, ignoring what Neptune said. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes.

“I existed.” Neptune whispers, Sun feels tears form in his eyes. He knew Neptune had problems, he just didn't know what problems.

“Oh, Nep…” Sun trails off, when Neptune moves again, and a cut on his back starts to open up. Neptune hisses.

“Hey, hey, hey. Slow down. You'll hurt yourself.”

“I like hurting myself.” Sun furrows his eyebrows, and moves to grip Neptune’s chin. Neptune instantly looks down.

“Did you do this?” Sun nods his head, towards the cuts on Neptune's arms. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Neptune nods.

“Why would you do this to yourself?!” Neptune smirks slightly, but doesn't reply. Sun growls slightly.

“Why are you worried about my scars, when I have a tail and ears?” Neptune asks, he twitches one of his ears slightly.

Sun sighs softly, but focuses on Neptune's… Faunus parts. They looked soft, Sun wanted to reach out and touch, but not sure if he was allowed.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sun asks, Neptune looks down, but still doesn't say anything. So, Sun decides to ask again.

“Why didn't you tell me!?” He almost yells. Neptune snorts softly, and looks up at Sun, like he's the dumbest thing on ever to exist.

“Why didn't I tell you? You wanna know why I didn't tell you? I was scared okay?! Can't Neptune ‘the guy who falls in love with every girl he sees’ Vasilias ever be scared? Huh?” He puts so much venom into his words, that Sun flinches back a little.

“Why were you scared?” Sun asks after a moment of hesitation, he's never seen Neptune so angry before, ever. Especially with Sun.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Neptune asks honestly, it gets quiet then. The only sound left is water hitting Neptune's body, and Sun’s loud breathing. He then decides to look at Neptune's… Faunus parts, again.

He looks a lot like a forest animal. Wolf maybe? No, his tail is to thick. Giraffe? Wait, no, dammit Sun be serious. And then, it hits him. Neptune is a fox. Foxes are tricksters. He's been tricking us this whole time.

What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh cliffhanger ＼（〇_ｏ）／
> 
> Sorry guys, this is bad, but I haven't posted in awhile :/
> 
> Thoughts? Anything I should improve or add, that you would like?


End file.
